disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Moiluvkick/Army Boy
Hey! I'm back with a blog! Last time I made up my own characters so I wont right down what they are, because they were in the last post. This one is called Army Boy as you can see. It's about Jack goes to army and kim's bummed but he does something special for her. Bad at summary's so srry. Continuing, Hope you guys like it please oh pretty please comment. Next blog it will be about a contest I'm hosting so stay tuned. 'Army Boy ' It was Kim's birthday and Jack had a secret to tell her. Kim was hanging out with Taylor at the dojo ( where the party is) Jack walked up to the two girls and looked like he had something to tell them. Kim noticed first and spoke up. " What's worng, you looked like you have something to say" the beautiful blonde said. " This is really hard to say because I know you're gonna be mad" Jack said. " Well get it off you're chest" she said. " Okay well, I'm so sorry but I have to go to army" the younge man said. This surprised kim. Not because he was leaving, well partly that, and she was surprised he made this decision. " It's not my choice my uncle wanted me to do it" he said. " it's ok I get it but when did you find out?" kim asked. " Well I found out this morning, and I was planning on how I was gonna tell you" Jack said sadly. " When do you leave?" Kim inquired. " Tomorrow at 7:00 a.m" he said. " I'll miss you" kim said tears in her eyes. " It will only be a year ok" Jack said trying brighten the mood. " Well that year will be the worst" the blonde said frustration in her voice. " Calm down just relax" he said trying to sooth her. " I'm trying to calm down, but with you leaving it's hard, you're the best friend a person can ask for could ask for and now you're leaving!" She screamed. The next day 7:00 Jack was about to leave. He was saying his goodbyes than came Kiim. Kim jumped up and hugged him. He returned the hug. Jack's dad looked disappointed in Jack's Uncle's decision. He knew how much Kim would miss him and how lonely she would be. Over that year Kim sat through practise crying so much people were surprised she didnt run out of tears. She came home from school crying not finishing homework. Teachers had talks. And for english everyone had to write a report about something sad that was happening to them. Kim told the truh everyone knew how sad she was. She had talks with Taylor, Jack's Mom and Dad. Then came prom. The month after her birthday. Jack was supposed to be back but never called or texted her saying he was. She sat at a table with taylor talking about Jack. "I miss him so much I wonder if he's dead" kim said worry in her voice. " He's not dead I promise you ok and you'll be surprised with what's coming" Taylor said. Taylor knew that Jack was back and surprising Kim so she scuried off to get in position. " Hey" the mysterious voice said. Kim knew that voice she turned around and there was Jack standing there in a tux. This is what kim is wearing srry it's big. Jack was standing there with all of the brewers including grampa brewer and Taylor. And all the Crawfords and Kim's girl friends witch are Stacey ( Peyton List) Grace, Julie, and Emily Bridgit mendler when she was 15, and Taylor ( Kelli Berglund). Then Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Rudy were there. She jumped up and hugged Jack. " I missed you so so so so so so so so so much" Kim said in Jack's shoulder. Then a slow dance came on. " Would you like o dance" Jack asked kim. She nodded they headed to the dance floor. Pairings: Jerry and Mika Eddie and Stacey Milton and Julie Rudy and Ms. Applebaum and Taylor and Max ( billy unger) Hope you guys liked it comment and tell me what you think. And tell me if it was good enough that I should get a fanfiction Account Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts